joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Azarin
Azarin= |-|SOUL= "my rule is vast, my power grand beyond their comprehension, and all those who challenge me have been put to my blade, so come for me lord of daylight, and you will know just how far I've truly come never originally a mortal named rais, who stopped sol from killing Noctis, azarin is the one chosen by noctis to die 4 times before sol returns. he leads the vineyard crusade to weaken Sol's forces. on his crusades he is often heard whispering to himself "humanity is doomed, give them an early release" as if to comfort the fact that he is slightly unsure about the means by which he weakens his enemy. where he actually fits into the pantheon of his home is another question he can't seem to answer, he is a mortal, with the soul and body of a god. he has only found 4 humans to be completely free from the influence of Sol, and even then 2 of them are no longer human question Tier: God caliber 6,450(base), 10,000(god of erasure), 100 x 10^10,000( angel of the night), 10 centillion x 100 vigintillion^1,000,000,000,000,000, ascended god calibers after mantling was complete Name: rais azarin Origin:the vineyard we never asked for this Gender: male(base) genderless(2nd- final form) Age: no technically an infinite amount of eternities due to time being kinda wonky Classification: leader of the crusade for the night, ruler of the vineyard, meaningless godhead, narcissistic asshole(by victims) Powers and Abilities: your fate was decided the moment that bastard of sunlight did what it did DEFIANCE: DETERMINATION on steroids(in a shell-nut) Genocidal State: enter a bloodlusted state ignoring all morals. erasure wave: a wave of pure erasure energy reverse lightning: harvests the electricity of the atoms, and subatomic particles around him determination bending; like bloodbending but with determination DESPERATION: remove hope and will to live from opponent removal: remove all abilities from opponent dominate: erase the opponents mind to serve him eternally absorb and repulse: reuse the opponents attack and launch it back at them twice as powerful as it was before emperor unleashed: while in emperor of defiance abosrb all forms of power, and abilities used to get stronger ruin: azarin can preform ruin without the ritual and can focus it one a singular being emperors wrath: combination of defiance, and genocidal state neurological rewire: azarin rewrites the neurological structure of a target causing suicidal tendencies, lack of logical actions, inability to control movements, and sudden need to keel over and die humanity's bane: every soul of every human to ever die is merged and absorbed Attack Potency: we have no need for this, one-shot 7 centillion merged primordials( each one capable of tanking attacks from the wretched eidolon without even noticing it was there), with their shields up Speed: since when did travel speed correlate to combat speed reached the opposite end of the infinite dimensional vine in less than an instant, fought speed blitzed Sol in their second battle Lifting Strength: when does lifting strength matter in a fight, supported the entirety of the vine during the grand collapse Striking Strength: struck a midnight heart when mortal and shattered it, one centimeter punched the wretched eidolon with enough force to launch him through the entirety of the infernal machine without even trying in emperor of defiance( pre mantling), shattered the vine during the events of the 3rd pandemonium war Durability: The Primordials (fragments of the vine itself) declared him completely indestructible(pre mantling), when the vine itself attempted to destroy him he ran through the blast without even twitching his eye, he then obliterated the vine with a single attack In post mantling base form Stamina: never will we tire, when the infernal machine, Astor zarlophis, sol, the wretched eidolon, and the lord overborne preformed concentrated ruin, he didn't tire at all Range: imagine existence is a city, now imagine nonexistence is an ocean. His range would be an omniverse compared to that, ascended omnipresence after destroying the vine Standard Equipment: armor of the damned/blade of the hunger midnight heart (the true heart of a god, stops all damage from mortal beings) Intelligence: countless eternities worth of strategic planning and study of innumerable ways of attack defense, received all of Noctis' intelligence after the mantling process was completed Weaknesses: beings infused with the light of Sol are capable of damaging him, if they get a chance Notable Attacks/Techniques: legion offensive:creates several perfect copies of himself, the copies distract the opponent while the real Azarin prepares ruin forsaken wave: completely decimates the opponents stats, lowering them to a flat 1 Ignis de Umbra: a flame that automatically reaches the melting point of whatever it touches regal blast: a concentrated wave of erasure energy rift: opens a rift to allow warrior from the crusade to aid in the battle the core of the vine: the very heart of the vine which he can absorb at will and increase his stats by infinite fold God forms Us Notable Victories: ''' The Purest(dominated the purest and banished him back to his prison '''numerable conqured dimensions Notable Losses: Sol. the envious god triumphed easily over the emperor of defiance 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ageless Category:Hax Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞